<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stepping up for a McGee by Phillipe363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556184">Stepping up for a McGee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363'>Phillipe363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Legal Drama, POV Timothy McGee, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the series there are instances where either Gibbs should have put a stop to the harassment McGee had suffered, McGee stepping up but can't since his spine is removed by writers so he can keep being the fall guy for unfunny jokes or somebody else should have stepped in. These are a few of those instances where canon gets addressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stepping up for a McGee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello guys</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Decided to write up another story where the people who harass or bully McGee get called out at various times in the show when they should by either Tim, Gibbs or somebody else. Not the garbage writing that merely lets it all slide on by, with most of the time it played off for laughs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, on with the show</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>During season 4</p><p>an elevator in the NCIS building</p><p>Tony and Ziva are standing in the elevator as Gibbs flips the emergency stop switch turns pinning them both with a harsh stare.</p><p>"Why are we in here Gibbs?" Ziva asks.</p><p>"Because this childish immature bullying of McGee including driving the van around recklessly and possibly risking injuring him? And you DiNozzo with your constant insulting comments to McGee, with letting Ziva drive the van like she did going and returning from the crime scene, plus running the risk of damaging evidence? Were you two idiots even thinking? It is going to stop" Gibbs replies harshly.</p><p>"Oh, come on boss, you've never cared when Kate and I had our fun putting Tim down or Ziva and me. I don't know what I would do without my pick on McGee muse" Tony says.</p><p>"I don't see why we are being punished for McGee's childish actions of writing about us in a book, even you are not happy over it," Ziva says.</p><p>"Something I keep off the job and have not put his life in danger over a stupid book! What McGee does in his own time is McGee's business and the fact you two can't see the problem with it is why this going in your file as a reprimand. Your being suspended for a few weeks without pay, including classes over harassment of coworkers" Gibbs replies angrily.</p><p>"Boss I don't see" Tony begins but gets quickly cut off.</p><p>Glaring "I don't remember that being a request DiNozzo and if you want, I can make the punishment worse. Don't think of skipping classes either because I'll know" Gibbs replies.</p><p>Both Tony and Ziva remain silent as Gibbs turns the elevator back on with the doors opening as he walks out.</p>
<hr/><p>Episode 8x13 Fadeout</p><p>NCIS bullpen</p><p>Timothy McGee sits at his desk listening to Tony and Nick Miller gang up on him with how he has no life, with wanting him to go hang out with them and quite frankly it makes him rather upset. Even worse Tony as an officer sworn to uphold the law is perfectly fine with a kid breaking it since it means he gets to pick on Tim more. In disgust, McGee realizes it's like looking at a Tony Jr. in Nick Miller.</p><p>Getting to his feet Tim walks over to Miller with coldly staring at him and pulling out handcuffs from his pocket.</p><p>"Whoa, probie what are you doing?" Tony asks in shock.</p><p>"His job," Ziva says in disgust like the man is too stupid to figure out why.</p><p>Glaring "Hey man, why are you doing this? It's just like fifty bucks you have to pay off" Nick says in outrage.</p><p>"I don't care, you still are under arrest for breaking into my apartment. Identify theft and probably something else I'm forgetting" Tim replies icily "Turn around."</p><p>"Screw you man" Nick snarls.</p><p>Nick goes to throw a punch which McGee easily catches and pulls Miller off balance before kneeing Nick in the stomach rendering any fight out of him.</p><p>"I guess you want to add assaulting a federal agent to that list of crimes as well" Tim quips.</p><p>Forcibly Tim places the handcuffs around Nick's wrists before starting to haul him off down to an interrogation room where Miller will be spending time until base security comes to put him in a holding cell overnight.</p><p>"I will call base security and update Gibbs," Ziva says.</p><p>"Can you uh leave out my part in it. I'll throw in whatever you want" Tony says.</p><p>Pinning him with a stare "The fact you were willing to let a teenager get away with federal felonies just so you could pick on McGee? You really are a dead weight" Ziva says in disgust "No I will not be letting you off the hook, and even if you call Gibbs before me I will call to double-check myself he knows the truth."</p><p>"And break rule one to not screw over your partner?" Tony asks.</p><p>"You broke it first by doing the same to McGee," Ziva says dialing the number and pressing the receiver to his ear "Hello Gibbs, we have a situation."</p><p>Tony merely slumps down in the chair knowing he is screwed and wonders why they are making such a big deal over some frat boy fun.</p>
<hr/><p>During season 5</p><p>In the director's office of NCIS</p><p>Entering the office Tony can immediately feel the room is tense when seeing Deputy Director Vance, who personally DiNozzo thinks is a jerk and Jenny sitting behind her desk with a stone-cold mask in place. Gulping Tony knows whatever this is not good, probably his neck is on the line and hopes Gibbs can save him. Or maybe he can find a way to blame this on probie.</p><p>"You want to see me?" Tony asks.</p><p>"I wanted to see you both. Director Vance when you publicly chewed and humiliated Special Agent McGee were you aware that McGee was tricked into not applying for the assignment?" Jenny asks.</p><p>"No mam" Vance replies in shock with disgust and anger at himself.</p><p>"The person who tricked him is Agent DiNozzo who claimed it would not look good for his career and lied on not applying either. Only you handpicked Agent DiNozzo yourself leading right into his trap" Jenny says.</p><p>"It's special agent mam, I've believed I've earned it. Also, you see it was to protect McGoo, after all, it's a war zone over there and he doesn't need to get his hopes up regarding" Tony begins but gets cut off.</p><p>Glaring "Don't remember permitting you to speak Agent DiNozzo and you might have got it since your boss keeps letting things slide, with only looking at your work that you frequently steal credit from your coworkers. Not your treatment of people you work with for how you interact, agent Gibbs believes such things are immaterial" Jenny says knowing she will be having words with him on that matter to "And I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses for why you are justifying betraying your partner by breaking rule one."</p><p>Tony merely gulps knowing he is really screwed now.</p><p>"Yes, in case you've forgotten or hoped I did, I still know all of Gibbs's rules meaning I can easily handle both of you. Ms. Sciuto and your actions for the dog tag incident a few weeks ago will be addressed as well" Jenny says.</p><p>"If you don't mind madam director, I would like to leave so I can go personally and publicly apologize to Special Agent McGee," Vance says knowing McGee is an outstanding person that this agency could use more like him.</p><p>"Yes of course" Jenny replies.</p><p>Vance merely nods and leaves the room and when Tony goes to open his mouth he is quickly silenced with a look.</p><p>"While special agent Gibbs and Ms. Sciuto is being called up as we speak you, I will deal with first. It disgusts me I put so much trust in you this past year, mind you, I was on a pointless revenge mission and didn't care who got hurt. It blinded me to a problem I should have addressed at the start" Jenny says "Put simply if this was just the recent actions of abusing McGee's trust for a mission, I would band you from any undercover operations. With a month of unpaid suspension or maybe agent afloat."</p><p>"However?" Tony asks nervously.</p><p>"Given this along with the Dog Tags incident that you followed your leader's objective when he should have sent McGee to the hospital and as a senior special agent you should have spoken up in protest. Instead, I guess you think that title is just to boast about and get women? Given your use of the CD" Jenny says but gets cut off.</p><p>"Well Abby's actions are far worse than mine, she," Tony says but is silenced with a glare.</p><p>"I am very aware of her actions. Ms. Sciuto like you and Gibbs are finished at NCIS. You have simply crossed one too many lines for me to even bother handing out anything less than forced retirement plans" Jenny says.</p><p>Tony merely gulps knowing he is finished as an officer and cursing McGee's name with intending to find a way to pull off a massive prank to make his probie hurt. Of course, DiNozzo in his anger never took into account was McGee never said a word of this to the director and instead is information gathered by numerous complaints filed by other NCIS workers from janitors to field agents who had grown sick of it all. Not just for McGee but how DiNozzo along with Gibbs and Abby treated people in general.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>